Italian/bracketing
Bracketing Concetti Si tratta di realizzare una serie di scatti allo stesso soggetto modificando le impostazioni in modo da poter scegliere, in un momento successivo, lo scatto migliore. Fondamentalmente, vi sono tre generi di bracketing: agendo sulla luminanza, sul fuoco e sul rumore, con numerose variazioni tecniche. Di queste modalità, la prima e la terza possono essere effettuate da una fotocamera P&S con CHDK (RAW Develop). Bisogna provare questa tecnica semplice e valida. Quando la si comprende e la si padroneggia si può, cambiando solo qualche parametro, risolvere un mucchio di situazioni. Bracketing e HDR Questo è un sistema semplice per realizzare bracketing sulla luninanza, utilizzando la priorità di tempi (Tv), senza richiedere alcuna conoscenza degli script ne' del loro uso ed è comodo quando avete fretta! * navigazione nei comandi di CHDK: ** Premere per accedere a CHDK ** Funzioni extra foto >Bracketing modalità continua >Bracketing TV tempi: 2 Ev ** Funzioni extra foto >Bracketing modalità continua >Tipo Bracketing: +/-'' ** Premere per uscire quindi * '''navigazione nei comandi Canon:' ** Passare alla modalità ** Scegliere la modalità o selezionare il modo M'anual sulle fotocamere prive della ghiera delle modalità di scatto, come ad es. la serie Ixus ** Premere (*) ** Navigare fino a ''Drive Mode / C''ustom ** Premere ** Scegliere ''Delay: 1 ** Scegliere Shots: 3 ** Premere per uscire. NOTA: i passi indicati per impostare la modalità nel Canon Custom Timer sono specifici per la fotocamera e possono differire da un modello all'altro. Sulla S5IS ad esempio, a partire da(*) è: ** Premere ripetutamente il pulsante IMG (posto superiormente) fino a '''Custom Timer ** Premere ** Navigare fino a Self-timer quindi ** Impostare Delay: 1 sec. e Shots: 3 shots ** Premere per impostare i valori, quindi per uscire dal menu. Ricordare che mentre la fotocamera all'accensione è sempre nella modalità scatto singolo, il numero di scatti e il ritardo sono memorizzati e per applicarli basta passare alla modalità Custom Timer. Ora siete pronti per scattare. Suggerimenti: * Se potete usate il cavalletto: risparmierà molta elaborazione Post Processing. * Prima di scattare, premete (e tenete premuto) a metà corsa il pulsante di scatto finché la messa a fuoco e l'esposizione siano soddisfacenti. * Scattare. Con le impostazioni indicate, il primo scatto avverrà con il ritardo di 1". * Il primo scatto avrà le impostazioni di apertura Personali, quindi il tempo Tv sarà allungato a +2 Ev quindi ridotto a -2 Ev * Per differenze più graduali, ridurre il passo di bracketing a 1 Ev, aumentando a 5 il numero di scatti. Con questa tecnica, se la velocità corretta è Tv ed n''' il valore del passo scelto per Ev, il bracketing userà i sequenti tempi di esposizione: Tv, +n Ev, -n Ev, +2n Ev, -2n Ev, ... Per alcuni esempi vedere HDR (High Dynamic Range) imaging edits. Bracketing e profondità di campo (DOF) Trovate una breve corso su DoF Stacking. Bracketing e risoluzione Bracketing e rumore Il sistema più semplice per ridurre il rumore presente nelle foto scattate con poca luce è usare le funzionalità di CHDK. In Raw Develop trovate una spiegazione dei concetti. '''Obs.: Noise is a mess... with a lot of variations. If you wanna start this war you must know with what bandit you are fighting against: *Rumore del sensore **Sensor Noise, così Canon realizza una riduzione automatica del rumore (Dark Frame) usando tempi lunghi di esposizione, ma ci sono controindicazioni... *Dark Frame **Complaining about NR/DF **Dark Frame (see Noise Reduction) **Fight against noise in long exposures **old thoughts *Amp Glow **at dpreview forum *Hot Pixels **Hot pixels - awful **Hot-Pixel Removal *Dark Frame and PP actions **Old request **DataGhost new CHDK Branch **Mediachance (some freeware) **RAWHide **Registax Category:Italian